kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
PL Kosciuszko
(Sorry, PL Kosciuszko is a Polish chatroom, so info only in Polish for now.) PL Kościuszko to ostatni bastion wolności i samowolki. Motto - "niech się dzieje co chce (dopóki nie przyjdzie moderator)". Jako na ostatni bastion wolności i samowolki przystało sformalizowanych struktur brak. Kto krzyczy głośniej, ten ma władzę (chyba, że przyjdzie jakiś moderator oczywiście). Sławni i sławniejsi: alzarox Banan12597 "Kobieta to nie tylko cycki i dupa, bo jeszcze obiad by się przydał." *Jest Mojżeszem, bliskim znajomym Świętego Piotra i Jezusa *Lubi czytać/ grać w Wiedźmina *Nie lubi kisielu i budyniu beziko *Jak mnie ktoś znowu skasuje to mu jaja urwę! *Lubi dżemor *Został przeniesiony z trolli *To nie oznacza, że nadal nim nie jest... i lubi moppsy :) Bhivedine *Nie chce mieć moda, bo to uwłaczające... Gardzi modami i pospólstwem. *Iluzja, jego nie ma ale wszyscy na czacie mają masową halucynację i wydaje im się że Bhivedine to realna osoba. *Kocha muodego. *Regularnie zjada koty i małe dzieci. *Nienawidzi rocka, mangi, anime i innych pierdół. Ponieważ 99% ludzi lubi to samo, jest jak samotny wojownik walczący z hordami wtórnych mas. *Grał na automatach w Mortal Kombat zanim się to stało "kul" i "mejnstrim".] *Jest stary. *Poderwał masażystkę. CreepyKitty *Lubi anime. *Zrywa z trollingiem, ale dosyć ciężko mu (jej?) wychodzi. *<3-uje i xD-uje wszystko co się rusza. *Kocha się w Beziku. daniolex *Jest serkiem i lubi serek *Lubi hiphop. *Paktofonikę też. *Tak, wiem, że PFK to hiphop. dragonek grom46 *Wkurza się że jest na tej liście. *Siedzi na Kościuszku średnio 24/7, chociaż uważa, że nie siedzi w nocy. *Lubi grać w Swords&Potions. *Znany również jako: Gromuś, Piorunek i Pogodynka. *Czatowy zrzęda, maruda, krytykant i przede wszystkim GBUR *Krytykował Zawisza (mnie) za to, że jestem Katolikiem i wyzywał od moherów Isztwan *Cała prawda o nim *Cała prawda o nim 2 Kerrrigan *Uczy w żłobku śląskiego dla zaawansowanych. *Dzieli ludzi na węglokopów i goroli. *Nie ogląda DB tylko Hentaje przy których hardkorowe porno jest jak teletubisie. *Specjalistka od międzygwiezdnego zniszczenia i kompletnej rozwałki, zostawiając po sobie masę obleśnych robali. *Podobno utrzymuje 'dogłębne stosunki' z Jimmym Raynorem vel Lordem Vaderem :P male_czarne *Duże białe *Potocznie m_c, Duże białe, Maue Charne (by MF43), bądź średnie różowe *Taon coś tam pisał, że podobno emce ma brodę... ale kto by mu tam wierzył? Ja. *asmodeuszowy cos tam pisal, ze podobno emce ma 48 lat, ale kto by mu tam wierzyl? Ja. *44!! (edit. asmo) MastaFasta43 *Często nazywany Misiek (tak tak, taon jednak jest nie jestem, MisiuFisiu :P), Majster bądź MF(MF43) *Jest maskotką wielu dam *Mieszka tam gdzie Qlka (Quiditty) - chyba jako jedyny. Biedulek. *Lubi przechadzki w czasie deszczu *''I śpiewanie serenad pod oknem Quiditty, to jest... tak słyszałem. Nie żebym kiedyś czyhał pod jej domem przebrany za krzak... ''- taon *''Zgodzę się z tym wyżej, znaczy... też tak słyszałem. Wcale nie czyhałem tam udając kupę wełny.'' - shatus Mauserek Mimin96 "K***A! Nie jestem już Asmo!!" *Wcześniej był znany jako asmodeuszowy. *Już nim nie jest. *Kiedyś był opętany przez Asmoda. *Już nie jest. *Według wielu - no-life. *Nim też nie jest. *Mumin, Muminek - dla Spice i CreepyKitty. mortysja *Potocznie Morcia muody *Wszyscy boją się jego prawdziwej twarzy. Jigsaw i Pinhead wymiękają. *Ma dready na tyłku bo zapomniał się ogolić. n4zarh nglyd *Małe suotkie nglyd *Znana jest także jako glajdzia, nyglydzia, bądź Glay(dot)ronCZTERYTYSIONCE Paulik89 *Zawsze stawia ~ (tyldę) na końcu wypowiedzi.~ Phaet *Tak! To właśnie on! Ten o którym wszyscy mówią, ten na którego czekaliście! *Ten który mieszka razem z kotem, zupełnie jak Pan Prezes. *Ten, który nie lubi lawendowej kolorystyki blogów. *Po prostu TEN Z BASHA!!!111oneoneone! :P Polaaak *W języku Wełnioków nazywa się Fokoool. *Jest pokopany. *Uważa że modzi to pokopana grupa społeczna. shatus *Jest wełniokiem *Nie jest Wilkiem *Jest Owiecem *Nie jest Kormoranem *Łatwo odpuszcza gry on-line, wytrzymuje tydzień max. Spice_ *(\/)!_!(\/) szarikon taon *Wszyscy wiedzą, że on jest. On zaprzecza, ale my i tak wiemy lepiej. *Ma zgrabne paluszki. *Najprawdziwsza Prawda! *To wyżej to nie jest prawda. tamarrrra *Wieść się niesie po lesie, że ma najseksowniejszy głos w TVN. *Wstrętna dziewucha, nie lubi Wiedźmina ani anime. Troscufka *Jest drożdżówką. *Lubi rolniczyć. *Hoduje fioletowe pomidory *Jest zuy. *Ma kota(czyt. sługę). Zawisz_PL *Twierdzi, że jest mądry z fizyki i był w CERN'ie. *Jest autorem notki wyżej. *By przeżyć musi wypić średnio 1 litr pepsi (lub innego, równie bogatego w węglowodany napoju) dziennie Trolle i inne potwory! flashwalker galausPL *Tak, to ten od Kyuu z Basha. Gapa544 *Troll Weteren, został pokonany przez Kija (zdrobniale o Kyuu) *Guru Sainta *Absolutnie zdewastował Decada. Kronos00 malfreborn *Znany również jako Malfeusz, malfresurrected, malfreanimated, malfrevived, malfnoob, malfthemaster i jeszcze kilka innych malfów. *Nie zapominaj o DevVartinie ^^ obronca20 *Kiedyś był Mrówkiem Niszczycielem. SaintPiotrek *Istota o wielu nickach, posiadacz 90210 kont; strzeżcie się Magików, Saintów, Piotrków oraz wszelkich produktów spożywczych. *Słucha Slajera (KURWA!). *Szczęśliwy posiadacz ukochanej kostki. *Piotrek i jego kostka by tigerRusty. *Podobno ma na imię Iza. TuxPL *Jest pingwinem Zajewielka lista modów i stworzeń podobnych. jimmy_raynor *Twórca najbardziej wypasionego remake'u River Raid. *Strzela bez ostrzeżenia. (Jak przystało na spacemarine/szeryfa z Mar Sary :P) Kyuu122 * Władca lasu i fan obrazka z entem rąbiącym kłodę! *Dostał moda, pomimo że ma poniżej 18 lat, dlatego Bhivedine pała do niego słusznym gniewem. Quiditty *Q bywa na Kościuszce przelotem, głównie przesiaduje na Pułaskim. *Więcej o Q. Wictus *Szefu szefów *Uosobienie łagodności <3 Category:Chat rooms Category:Polish chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners